Aladanny Y La Lampara Maravillosa
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El cuento de las mil y una noches contado con los personajes de DP
1. Inicio

Aladanny Y La Lámpara Maravillosa

_Danny Phantom no me pertenece; es obra del Sr Butch Hartman yo solo lo uso como referencia para una historia divertida sin fines de lucro._

Capitulo I.- Aladanny El Ladronzuelo

Hace mucho tiempo en una ciudad allá en el lejano oriente había un sastre reconocido en el pueblo su nombre Mustafak que tenía una linda esposa y un hijo varón llamado Aladanny. Poco tiempo una plaga se cernió sobre la ciudad y varios de los habitantes murieron entrando en una gran decadencia.

Unos cuantos años después el chico se convirtió en un hábil ladrón, aunque solo robaba a los más ricos que no habían sido afectados por los precios que crecían aún más, en los bajos distritos era conocido como el fantasma. El regresaba todas las noches con su madre quien había quedado en cama por la plaga.

– Danny no deberías robar, ¿que pasara el día que te descubran?–

– Necesitamos el dinero madre o no poder comprarte tus medicinas. Por cierto ya es hora de la de hoja negra– dijo tiernamente dándole a su madre un jarro con un líquido negro– Si tan solo papa hubiera tenido esta medicina a tiempo–

– Él nos amaba cariño y nadie sabía en ese momento que era la cura para la plaga–

– Bueno. Es hora de dormir, buenas noches madre–

– Igualmente hijo–

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de ahí un hombre estaba frente a. una fogata lanzando polvos e invocando a los espíritus del aire, era el mejor mago de toda la región pero su corazón solo conocía la codicia de más poder, ahora solo le faltaba una de las reliquias más antiguas que contenía lo que él deseaba.

– ¡Oh espíritus del aire respondan mi llamado! ¿Dónde se encuentra la lámpara que estuvo en la cabecera de Salomón?– grito alzando los brazos entonces tres remolinos se formaron frente a él.

– Insignificante mortal– del primer remolino surgió una voz cavernosa y se transformó en un hombre fornido sin ojos en sus cuencas– no sabes que está prohibido hacer esa pregunta pero ya lo has hecho y nosotros los esclavos tenemos que cumplir–

– Sucio insecto–gruño con voz de trueno el segundo remolino transformándose en una mujer hermosa con tatuajes en su rostro– la lámpara que buscas está en una ciudad al este de aquí después del desierto, se encuentra en una cueva que solo el ojo del monarca puede abrir y ningún ser oscuro puede entrar, así que tu avaricia es tu perdición–

– Entonces tercer espíritu ¿quién puede entrar a la cueva para traerme ese tesoro?– pregunto el mago de cabello gris

– Rastrera alimaña– dijo el remolino resbalando las letras, convirtiéndose en un hombre con la piel pegada a los huesos– solo hay alguien que puede hacerlo, puede que sea un ladronzuelo pero su corazón es tan puro como el del profeta y puede usar el ojo del monarca para abrir la cueva de las maravillas y sacar la lámpara. Su nombre es Aladanny hijo del sastre Mustafak– al terminar los espíritus se desvanecieron dejando al hombre solo frente al crepitante fuego

– Pues que la diosa fortuna me sonría para encontrar a ese chico y obtener la lámpara– lanzo arena al fuego y tomo las riendas de su caballo para ir a la ciudad que los espíritus le habían señalado.

–0––0––0–

La luz nuevamente caía sobre la ciudad; ya en ese momento Aladanny estaba en la plaza del pueblo robando a los comerciantes y a los compradores que dejaban al descubierto sus bolsas de monedas.

Un instante después un gran gong sonó en el aire y todos en el lugar se echaron a tierra con la mirada pegada al suelo; los chicos no entendían, minutos después un sequito de guardias reales empezó a caminar por delante de una caravana.

Danny veía desde lo alto de una de las casa el desfile y supo que el Sultán es el que viajaba en la cabina que varios hombres de color soportaban en sus hombros. Miro más detenidamente y en un hueco pudo divisar un rostro angelical de una bella muchacha.

– ¡Hey! Ustedes– grito un guardia

– Es mi señal para huir– dijo el chico

Con una destreza dado por los años de pillaje corrió entre las casas hasta llegar casi a las afueras de la ciudad donde sintió un escalofrió. Volteo a ver y allí estaba un hombre de cabello gris, aspecto de extranjero y una larga túnica que cubría su cuerpo; iba montado sobre un corcel negro como la noche y unos ojos inusualmente rojos.

– Busco a Aladanny hijo de Mustafak en sastre; ¿Lo conoces?– su voz se oía imponente al igual que su postura; Danny conocía a ese tipo de personas, un mercader.

– ¿Qué buscas con él?–

– Sé que ha caído una plaga en esta ciudad y sé que él se ha quedado huérfano–

– Pues no es asi; mi madre aún vive–

– Asi que eres tu; ¿tu madre vive? Entonces mi querido hermano ha muerto–

– ¿Quién es usted?–

– Mi nombre es Vladalí el mercader de hierbas y un gran curandero; tu padre era mi medio hermano y hace mucho hizo un viaje donde me lo encontré por casualidad y me pidió que si algún día el faltara me encargara de su familia. Me dijo que me casara con su esposa y tomara a su hijo como el mío–

– ¿Eh? ¿Eso es en serio?–

– Si pequeño; llévame a donde vive tu madre, quiero verla–

– Muy bien–

Danny llevo al hombre hasta su casa, el reviso a su madre y le dio algunas yerbas. Entonces tomo su hombro y le indico que salieran dejando que la madre de Aladanny durmiera un poco.

– La plaga dejo muy afectada a tu madre y al parecer puede curarse por completo–

– ¡Qué bien se oye eso!– dijo entusiasmado pero la siguiente frase le hizo perder la sonrisa

– Pero hay una cosa que tengo que pedirte para curarla–

– ¿Eh?– él lo sabía, el mercader no lo haría gratis

– Hay una cueva en esta ciudad donde hay una lámpara vieja que es muy valiosa sentimentalmente para mí pero yo no puedo tomarla por diferentes cuestiones; quiero que tú me la traigas y a cambio de eso te daré la cura para tu madre–

– Y si me niego– respondió un poco hosco

– Tu madre podría morir chico; ¿lo vas a permitir?– entrecerró los ojos y un brillo antinatural a lo que el chico le dio un poco de mala espina

– Lo hare; pero solo porque se trata de la salud de mi madre–

– Bien hecho chico– el hombre busco en su túnica y saco un anillo con una gema azul engarzada– Ten esto y te veo al alba en las afueras de la ciudad donde me encontraste por primera vez– el hombre subió a su caballo y se fue

-0—0—0-

El palacio del Sultán se veía vastamente iluminado y con una gran algarabía por la llegada de un príncipe de la ciudad vecina que venía a pedir la mano de la princesa; solo que ella no estaba tan feliz por ese compromiso; ella quería enamorarse como lo habia hecho su madre. Una doncella de servicio entro al cuarto de ella.

– Princesa Samarti; su padre la espera para poder dar formalmente su mano al príncipe Gregrib– dijo la chica

– Otro pretendiente más que se ira en cuanto yo le muestre la verdadera clase de princesa que soy– una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

– Eso es lo que crees su alteza; su padre me ha pedido explícitamente que le advirtiera que no hiciera nada para ahuyentar a su nuevo pretendiente– el consejero real era un hombre de edad avanzada con una gran barba blanca.

– Giafar pero yo quiero vivir mi vida; aun no quiero casarme–

– Las leyes antiguas dicen que una princesa debe estar casada antes de su cumpleaños número 15–

– Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable de nada mas–

Notas del autor: Gracias a mi novia por ser mi Beta Reader y darme sus puntos de vista y gracias a ustedes por leer las locuras que escribo.

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


	2. Segunda Parte

Aladanny Y La Lámpara Maravillosa

_Danny Phantom no me pertenece; es obra del Sr Butch Hartman yo solo lo uso como referencia para una historia divertida sin fines de lucro._

Capitulo II.- Aladanny en la cueva de las maravillas

Aladanny estaba sentado en el techo de su vivienda y veía la luna con gran melancolía; recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí con su padre.

– Mira esa estrella Danny es la que te cumple deseos– dijo un hombre regordete señalando la estrella polar

– Papi; deseo que estés conmigo siempre–

– Eso quisiera hijo mío; pero algún día tendré que irme para no volver pero estaré aquí– toco el pecho de su hijo– por siempre–

El recuerdo se esfumo y él se tocó el pecho mirando a la estrella del norte.

– Deseo… salir airoso de esta aventura para que mi madre se cure– bajo y sin querer se fue caminando por las calles

–0––0––0–

Samarti salía de las puertas del palacio con solo su dama de compañía y algunos guardias disfrazados; el reino que pronto gobernaría era muy pequeño pero quería conocer sus carencias y sus dolencias pero la regla principal es que nadie debía ver su rostro.

– Princesa volvamos a palacio antes de que su padre se dé cuenta–

– A pesar de que me voy a casar con ese pomposo príncipe quieres que siga más órdenes de mi padre… pues me niego–

– Alte…–

– No; es mi última palabra. Para eso traigo a los guardias–

Caminaron entre los barrios donde algunas personas estaban echadas en las calles y habia un olor nauseabundo pero solo la princesa alcanzo a derramar una lágrima por estos desdichados. Ella vivía con lujos mientras el pueblo se moría y no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría en el momento en que el pomposo príncipe tomara las riendas de su reino. Pero ya no se podía parar; una emboscada cayó sobre el grupo y los soldados no fueron nada contra los ladrones.

– Miren lo que tenemos aquí; una niña rica con una escolta… ¿Cuánto nos pagaran por ellos en el mercado de esclavos?– dijo el líder acercándose a revisa el cuerpo de la chica

– ¡Suéltenme o lo lamentaran!–

– ¿Ya oyeron muchachos? ¡Suéltenla o nos matara con esa mirada de furia!– los ladrones comenzaron a reir.

– Ahora veremos si tu rostro me puede dar más de 10000 piezas de oro–

Ya estaba cerca de quitarle la mascada cuando dos de los ladrones cayeron noqueados y enseguida otros dos soltando a los guardias. El líder comenzó a temblar de miedo esta vez y entonces oyó la voz que tanto temía.

– No la oíste Karim–

– ¡El Fantasmaaaaa!– sin mediar otra palabra corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y los demás quedaron tirados por los guardias

– ¿fantasma?–

– Se dice que es el rey de los ladrones en la ciudad ya que nadie puede con su método de esconderse y robar–

– ¿Está bien señorita?– dijo una voz melodiosa al lado de Sam quien se volteó y no vio a nadie

– Tenemos que irnos majestad–

– un minuto– ordeno– prometo no capturarte y llevarte ante mi padre; solo quiero conocer el rostro de mi salvador–

– ¿Alteza? ¿Usted es la princesa?– dijo la voz ahora saliendo de un callejón

– Si ¿cómo haces eso?–

De las sombras salió un joven de cabello negro con la ropa raída y unos espectaculares ojos azules, la princesa se maravilló de ver a ese chico tan apuesto.

– Yo lo llamo rapidez…– se inclinó y volvió a la sombra– ¡Cuídese princesa!–

– Eso fue aterrador– dijo la dama de compañía

– Pero que dices, eso fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar esta noche–

–0––0––0–

Los primeros rayos del día llegaban sobre la tierra y dos personas iban sobre un caballo rumbo a los límites del reino, el gran mago y el ladronzuelo, se acercaron hasta una formación rocosa de donde emanaba un gran oasis lleno de palmeras y el agua más cristalina que se hubiera visto.

– Hemos llegado Aladanny, nuestra siguiente parada la cueva de las maravillas–

– ¿Cueva de las maravillas? ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos aquí? ¡Me dijiste que la cueva estaba en la ciudad!–

– Este lugar sigue siendo el límite de la ciudad chico y la cueva se encuentra en medio de ese oasis, solo hay que abrir la entrada y es aquí donde comienza tu trabajo– el hombre le dio un anillo a Aladanny con una piedra verde engarzada en oro–Este es el anillo de Salomón, él lo uso en su dedo hasta el momento de su muerte ahora póntelo–

–Pero esta enorme; se saldrá de mi dedo–

– ¡Póntelo!–

El chico hizo lo que se le pidió y efectivamente era grande pero al tocar la piel entre los dedos del chico se encogió hasta quedar justo–

– Esto es como magia–

– Es magia chico ahora extiende tu mano y haz que la entrada de la cueva se habrá–

– ¡Abrete!–

Un terremoto hizo que la arena alrededor del oasis comenzara a hacer olas como si fuera un mar, el agua del oasis fue bajando paulatinamente y entonces se descubrió una roca que se partió en dos para dejar al descubierto varias escaleras doradas que llevaban al interior de la tierra, Vlad tomo la mano de Danny y se acercaron hasta que una fuerza detuvo al mago, a la orilla de la entrada.

– Ahora recuerda esto; la lámpara puedes quedarte con lo que encuentres pero la lámpara me pertenece–

– Como digas tío–

El chico bajo las doradas escaleras que hacían una espiral bajo la tierra, al llegar al fondo conto exactamente 56 escalones, camino hacia un lado y allí tomo una antorcha encendiéndola en un tripie con un fuego rojo que solo iluminaba el lugar donde estaba puesto; al ir avanzando la cueva iba perdiendo su semblante para irse haciendo más elegante, las paredes estaban llenas de joyas que él nunca hubiera imaginado ver en su vida además de ver varias alfombras con escenas de batallas contra hombres rojos y algunos tenían aspecto demoniaco.

Se detuvo al ver una gran mesa repleta de manjares que no parecían estar podridos ni nada por el estilo; es más parecía recién puesto, tomo una manzana y la puso en su boca, esta se deshizo en la boca al primer mordisco, era la más jugosa y tersa que habia probado.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al fondo de la gruta en una cámara que tenía diamantes, perlas, zafiros, rubíes y una montaña de monedas de oro del tamaño de la mano del chico; era un tesoro tan grande que cualquier rey envidiaría a Aladanny al ver que lo poseía. Pero no podía sacarlo el solo; necesitaría miles de esclavos para llevárselo de ahí. Entonces la cueva vibro ante este pensamiento; rebusco el objeto que venía a traer y bajo el oro encontró un esqueleto que sus huesos también eran de oro y tenía aferrada a sus manos una vieja lámpara de latón.

– ¿Cómo es que quiere una sucia lámpara en vez de este tesoro?– se preguntó; entonces la cueva vibro aún más y entonces un espíritu de aire se formó en medio de la cámara

– MORTAL INFESTO– Dijo con voz de trueno que retumbo en las paredes– Has caído en la corrupción del tesoro y ahora quedaras aquí como una pieza más de la cueva–

A Aladanny se le bajo el color del rostro; tomó la lámpara y corrió a la salida aunque al no llevar la antorcha era más difícil seguir el camino y tropezaba mientras se oía la risa del espíritu en la cueva de las maravillas. Cuando por fin llego a las escaleras vio que las últimas escaleras que llevaban al aire libre se habían caído, subió casi a rastras y entonces vio que no podía llegar a la salida.

– ¡Ayúdame Tío!–

– ¡Lánzame la lámpara y te ayudaré!–

– ¡Ayúdame y te la doy!–

– ¡Vamos haz lo que te digo o si no te quedaras ahí para siempre y tu madre no podrá curarse!–

– ¡No!, sácame de aquí– grito guardando la lámpara y extendiendo su mano

– Pues… ¡Quédate ahí si quieres gusano!; por el Profeta te quedaras ahí hasta que el sol abrace estas tierras– grito el hombre y entonces las piedras que eran la puerta de la cueva se fueron cerrando dejando al chico en la más completa oscuridad.

_Notas del autor:_

_Este es el segundo capítulo de este fic que se me ocurrió; si quieren spoilers lean el cuento de las mil y una noches JEJEJEJE_

_Siguiente capítulo; Aladanny y los genios._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	3. Tercera Parte

Aladanny Y La Lámpara Maravillosa

_Danny Phantom no me pertenece; es obra del Sr Butch Hartman yo solo lo uso como referencia para una historia divertida sin fines de lucro._

Capitulo III.- Aladanny el príncipe fantasma

La oscuridad era algo que el soportaba, habia caminado otra vez hacia el lugar donde estaba la mesa y vio la comida podrida y llena de varios gusanos; en verdad la magia habia acabado, su siguiente parada fue la cámara del tesoro y ahí es donde cambio la visión del chico, el esqueleto estaba sentado con una capa de oro y un momento después tomo un tinte verde y apareció un hombre barbado.

– Mira nada más; alguien con quien compartir la eternidad– dijo con una voz gutural

– Yo no quería estar aquí; me obligaron a venir– saco el artefacto de su chaleco– y todo por esta baratija; esta insignificante lámpara–

– Aun no ves a través de lo que solo tus ojos pueden percibir–replico el fantasma– puedes ser el más poderoso pero la ambición es algo que nunca tolere mientras estaba vivo; veo que llevas mi anillo, ¿por qué no lo frotas?–

– ¿De que serviría?–

– ¡Inténtalo!– el fantasma sonrio y se desvaneció dejando el esqueleto en su posicion

– Me quedare aquí para siempre, porque no hacerlo– levanto su mano y froto la gema en el anillo, recordó las palabras del fantasma "mi anillo" asi que el fantasma era Salomón

Toda la caverna se ilumino de pronto y una niebla verde cubrió todo lo que estaba ahí, el humo se condenso y apareció un chico de tez morena, con un chaleco, un turbante rematado con una joya y en su rostro una estructura de metal con vidrios.

– Hola mi nombre es Tuk y soy el geniecillo del anillo, te concederé cualquier deseo mientras no invadas las reglas primordiales: No puedo matar; no puedo influir en los sentimientos humanos, no te puedo dar riquezas y por último, no menos importante, no puedo ayudarte a ganar ninguna batalla– el genio cruzo los brazos esperando la primera orden de su amo.

– Un genio, genial, bueno me gustaría salir de aquí e ir a casa–respondió el chico

–Como desees– exclamo Tuk inclinándose y todo a su alrededor giro rápidamente, después estaba a las puertas del barrio pobre, su hogar– si me necesita amo ya sabe cómo llamarme–

El genio desapareció con un humo verde, el chico corrió a más no poder a su casa, el atardecer empezaba a caer en el cielo y al entrar en su casa vio a su madre dormida. Se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en la frente que hervía en calentura.

Tomo un lienzo y lo remojo en una vasija llena de agua; la puso sobre la frente de su madre y ella despertó.

– Danny querido que bueno que regresaste–

– Bueno era hora no, ¿Cómo sigues?–

– Bien, ¿Dónde está tu tío?–

– Se fue, al parecer no quería cumplir su promesa–

– Ya veo y ¿porque estas asi de sucio?–

– Buscaba algo en una caverna que decían que contenía un tesoro invaluable–

– ¡Deja de buscar eso! No lo necesitamos–

El sonrio y su madre cerró nuevamente los ojos, avanzo sigilosamente a la cocina. Froto el anillo y el geniecillo apareció nuevamente.

– Bien amo ¿Cuál es su deseo?–

– ¡Quiero que cures a mi madre!–

– Amo, disculpe pero le advertí que no podía hacerle ganar ninguna batalla y una enfermedad se cataloga como tal–

– Entonces quien puede curarla; ¿que acaso los genios no tienen esa clase de poder?–

– Solo los más antiguos, y habia tres en el mundo. Pero por lo que siento en el aire solo queda uno fuera de su prisión y está muy cerca– dijo oliendo el aire– demasiado–

– ¿Donde?– el genio olisqueo al chico y sus ojos se abrieron más

– En su chaleco mi señor– Danny rebusco en y saco la lámpara

– Solo esta esto, ¿cómo es posible?– la froto con desesperación y apareció un nuevo humo verde pero este más espeso que formo la silueta de una bella mujer.

– ¡Por fin libre!, hola amo, me llamo Desiree y soy una de los tres genios de Salomón–la mujer se acercó a su rostro y casi lo besaba– es usted muy joven… pero puedo acostumbrarme–

– Oye– el chico se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás– tus deseos no tienen restricciones verdad–

– No mi amo pero tienen precio, cada deseo según lo que me pida tendrá que pagar algo a cambio que sea más o menos de igual valor–

– Eso podría doler– respondió el chico– pero no tengo otra opción, ¿Qué necesito para que cures a mi madre?–

– Pues solo hay una cosa que necesito para salvar una vida… otra vida– Desiree sonrio pero el semblante de Aladanny se hizo marchito, dar su vida por la de su madre en verdad era una decisión difícil.

– Pues yo… quiero que cures a mi madre–

– Amo le puedo sugerir que me pida revivir… yo no lo hare completamente porque sería ayudarle a ganar la batalla a la muerte pero le podría dar la mitad de una vida y estar entre el reino de los vivos y de los muertos–

– Pues deseo revivir Tuk–

– Primero cumpliremos el de curar a su madre mi señor; asi lo desea y asi será–

El chico sintió como cada uno de sus sentidos se perdían y un brillo lo llamaba pero después volvió a sentir solo que esta vez tenía unos brazaletes dorados. Avanzó a la jarra de agua y pudo ver que su pelo era blanco y sus ojos verdes; cerro los ojos deseando verse como antes y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago después al volver a abrir los ojos era igual que antes.

– ¿Qué?–

– Ahora una parte de usted es un fantasma amo y puede pasar de su forma fantasma a humano. Se ha vuelto único– dijo Tuk

– Bueno su madre esta curada y yo me voy, si tiene algún otro deseo no dude en llamarme amo– Desiree volvió a la lámpara y Aladanny la tomó.

– No puedes concederme riquezas verdad, pero ¿podrías hacerme un príncipe con un palacio y muchos sirvientes?– pregunto Danny

– ¿Para qué necesita eso amo?–

– Para ser el pretendiente de una princesa; porque la amo–

–Está bien, eso sí puedo concederlo pero me tomara una noche mañana será un príncipe–

– Eso quiero; ser un príncipe pero un príncipe fantasma sería más adecuado– Danny rio y su genio lo siguió

_Notas del autor:_

_Hola volviendo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y mi novia me ayudo con la planeación de este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y esperen el siguiente muy pronto. Espero sus comentarios en la cajita en la parte inferior y no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


End file.
